


Read To Me

by Jinxous



Series: The Flash Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: When Bart's been struck with sickness his grandfathers there to cheer him up with a story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Bride Au requested by FoxxyGoddess 
> 
> Story lines from the movie The Princess Bride. Italic is the story happening.

Bart Allen had been sick, stuck in bed while the other kids played outside. It was dumb, but his mom made him stay while his brother got to play. She came into his room took check on him and tell him that his grandpa was here. Bart whined to his mother about his grandpa always pinching his cheek, which he did once he walked in. Now his grandpa was reading him a bedtime story about romance.

"Chapter One. Leonard was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. His favorite pastimes were riding his horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Bartholomew, known to others as Barry, but he never called him that." Bart's grandpa paused, smiling sweetly down at his grandson. "Isn't that a wonderful beginning?"

"Yeah, it's really good." Bart mumbled, covering himself up.

"Nothing gave Leonard as much pleasure as ordering Barry around." 

"Farm Boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." Leonard called to Barry as he rode in on horse back.

Barry merely smiled at the older man and muttered a, "As you wish."

"'As you wish' was all he ever said to her." Bart's grandfather said as the young boys eyes fought a droopiness.

"Farm boy!" Leonard sat down buckets near Barry and barked at him. "Fill these with water... please." Barry smiled as that was the first time he had heard the older man mutter the word to him.

"As you wish."

Leonard walks away from him. "That day he was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish', what he meant was, 'I love you.' Segue to Interior Farmhouse. Barry enters with firewood. And even more amazing was the day he realized he truly loved him back." Barry sets the wood down and begins to exit."

"Farm boy!" He pauses and turns in the doorway. "Fetch me that pitcher."

With a smirk Barry climbs up and removes the pitcher, climbing down and hands it to him, whispering. "As you wish." 

At the time in his grandfathers voice Bart nodded off to the soothing words, and had succeeded. He jolted back awake to see his grandfather still reading, his medicine finally wearing off. He heard his grandfather mention a man in scarlet climbing a cliff and an impatient man at the top ready to strike.

"I do not suppose you could-a speed things up?" The Hispanic man said down to the Man in Scarlet. 

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do." The young man said, looking up at his enemy. 

"I could do that. I've got some rope up here, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you." 

The man nods I'm agreement, only to look up. "That does put a damper on our relationship."

But, I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

"That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." The Man in Scarlet said, shuffling on the rocks, trying to reach out. The young Hispanic man huffed.

"I hate waiting." He groaned and began to walk away, but turns immediately and comes back. "I could give you my word as a Spaniard...?"

"Strained. No good. I've known too many Spaniards."

"So's there any way you'll trust me?" 

The man struggled trying to climb, carrying on the conversation as a way to distract himself. "Nothing comes to mind."

"I swear, on the soul of my brother, Dante Ramon, you will reach the top alive." 

The two men stare each other down for a moment, both carrying stern stares at one another, the Hispanic man getting nervous before the Man In Scarlet stern fully said, "Throw me the rope." The other man did so, uncoiling a part of the rope from the rock and tosses it over the edge. The Man in Scarlet climbed to the top, clutching his knees and leaned over as he tried to catch his breath. "Thank you." He meaningfully said as he began to draw sword to fight. The other man, however, stuck his hands up defensively.

"W-w-w-w-we'll wait until you're ready." This man had been so generous as his enemy, the man taking a moment to sit down on a rock. 

"Again, thank you." The Hispanic man sat across from him as he emptied his boots, suddenly leaning over.

"I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have red lightening behind you when you run really fast?"

"Do you always begin conversations this way?" The man asked as he finished emptying his boot.

"My brother was slaughtered by a man with red lightening and a yellow suite. Was a great sword maker, my brother. When the man in yellow appear and request a special sword, my brother took the job." The man draws his sword. "He slave a year before he was done." Passing the sword the the masked man he watched him admire the sword 

"I've never seen its equal." The Scarlet man said as he returns sword.

"The Man in Yellow returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My brother refuse. Without a word, the man slash him through the heart. Sheaths sword. I loved my brother, so naturally I challenged his murderer to a duel. I fail. Lightning man leave me alive. But he give me these." The man points to scars on his cheeks, the other looking at it.

"How old were you?"

I was eleven years old. When I was-a strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the man and say, "Hello. My name is Cisco Ramon. You killed my brother. Prepare to die."" The young man, Cisco, told the Man in Scarlet, a proud smile on his face as he imagined it.

"You've done nothing but study swordplay? "

"More a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Hunter to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge." Cisco joked, making the other smile.

"Well, I Rises. I certainly hope you find him someday." The man said, standing up.

"You are ready, then?"

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair."

Cisco huffed, standing and taking a spot. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

The man shrugged his shoulders, but sincerely said, "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die." 

Bart's had closed his eyes once again, this time his grandfather noticing and the older man closed the book.

"I think it's time for bed."

"But grandpa, the story?"

"I will read more to you tomorrow."

"But what happens to Leonard and Barry?" The old man stood up, leading himself to the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't they get together?"

"Well…they live happily ever after, but how is something we will have to look forward to tomorrow." Bart huffed, crossing his arms impatiently, but nodded.

"Good-night Bart." The older man whispered, shutting the light off. "Feel better."

"Thank you for the story Grandpa Barry." He yawned. "More tomorrow?" Bart mumbled, nodding off.

"As you wish." Grandpa Barry said, carefully sneaking out of the bed room. He walked down to the kitchen where another elderly man was cooking. "Smells great."

"Thank you…so what story did you tell him?"

"Our story, with a little fairytale added in." Barry said, leaning against the other man.

"Honestly, you told that to Michael all the time, don't you ever get tired of it."

"I could never get tired of our story Len, its romantic."

"Whatever farm boy, get some bowls down."

"As you wish." He said, kissing Len on the cheek. The other man smirked, reaching back and grabbing Barry's hand.

"Damn Dread Pirate." 

"Dads not in the kitchen." Another voice said, a man walking in with another boy in hand.

"Tell your father Michael that you enjoyed the Prince Bride when you were little."

"It's still my favorite story dad, but no need to reenact it." Michael said, hugging his dad's. 

"How are you both doing?"

"We're still ticking." Barry smirked, pulling Len into a hug.

"If you guys need help call for me. I'll be upstairs cleaning up Thaddeus' knee." Michael said, lifting his son up. He proceeded to carry him up the stairs, Barry smiling as Len stared at him.

"Read me that story tonight."

"As you wish." Barry said, continuing on getting the bowls down. Kissing his cheek, Len took the bowls and proceeded to pour the soup into it.

Barry just watched his husband…the man too preoccupied to notice. Barry just smiled, taking his bowl and waiting till his husband sat down to eat with him, letting his eyes rest for a moment.


End file.
